


take away everything i am

by chaoticallybisexual



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyan is a monster and not gendered either, Cyan is an Imposter, Large Cock, Other, POV Second Person, Rape, Tentacles, but Cyan does have a dick, gender of reader is ambiguous, heavy noncon, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallybisexual/pseuds/chaoticallybisexual
Summary: You and Cyan have stuck together most of your time in space together. It’s nice, having someone to talk to who you can easily trust. They don’t talk that much, but it’s just comfortable. Without a doubt, you can say that Cyan is your best friend.Right?
Relationships: Cyan/Reader (Among Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	take away everything i am

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning that this is just fantasy non-con/rape porn and the aftermath. Seriously, read the tags. Nothing here is happy, back up if you are not interested in reading that. If you're still here: I hope you get whatever experience you want out of reading this.
> 
> Title is from STARSET's _Carnivore_ (just because it was one of the songs I listened to as I wrote this).

You and Cyan have stuck together most of your time in space together. It’s nice, having someone to talk to who you can easily trust. They don’t talk that much, but it’s just comfortable. Without a doubt, you can say that Cyan is your best friend. 

You’ve done almost all of your tasks and it seems that Cyan has finished theirs. One of the impostors, Red, had been found out early after you and Cyan found them killing Pink. Getting one out was like a weight lifted off the crew’s shoulders, even though one is still at large. You have your suspicions that Blue may be the last one, but there is no concrete enough evidence yet. Yellow seems to be running on conspiracy theories at this point, though, so who knows if he’ll crack before they're able to find the last impostor.

The last task on your list is in weapons, to just clear some asteroids and then you’re done. You know that having Cyan next to you will ensure your safety a little bit, but you’re still nervous to do it because it’s one of the easiest tasks to get killed on. Lime was killed here, in the exact same spot you’re in, early on and it scares you to think you may be the next easy target.

With a deep breath, you click the button to turn on the machine and start. You jump when you feel a hand rest on your lower back. When you turn, you quickly find out that it’s just Cyan and feel yourself relax. Of course your safe, your best friend is here to protect you.

After you’ve shot half of your required total, you feel the hand sink lower and grab at your ass. It doesn’t feel comfortable at all and you're too stunned to say anything. What is Cyan even thinking? Are they- are they interested in you? You hadn’t even noticed all this time and this type of attention makes you feel… well, weird.

You try your best to find the words to say something, _anything_ , but your task requires too much focus for you to find the right words to speak. 

Another hand wanders to the front of your suit and starts to unzip it. Panic is thrumming through your body, but you have no idea what to do. You could try to throw Cyan off, only you’re trapped by the chair. 

When you get the last two asteroids, you quickly try to dive down and run towards the emergency button. It doesn’t go well, as Cyan quickly picks you up and throws your body over the arm of the chair. They hum, but it’s different from before. Instead of that nice, warm tone it almost sounds distorted. It’s similar to TV static and the chirps are almost like pings. All you know is that fear starts to settle in your gut.

This isn’t the Cyan you know. What has gotten over them?

The zipper on your suit is completely down now and the hand is pinching, petting your skin. It hurts in a physical way from how rough it is, but your head feels foggy. Somehow, disgustingly, it feels good and violating at the same time. Has all this time in space fearing for your life messed with your brain? It shouldn’t feel like this.

You finally find your voice, even if it is softer than you’d like it to be, “Cyan, what the fu-fuck are you doing?”

Cyan chuckles, sounding lower than humanly possible to your ear. “ _You know exactly what I’m doing, my love_.” The pet name sends a chill down your spine. You don’t like Cyan like that, they’re just your friend. When they don’t hear a verbal reaction from you, they continue to explore your body. 

You feel more pinches, especially on your nipples. They’re twisted and pulled, a feeling that is far more uncomfortable than pleasurable. The hand wanders more, pushing your suit down until you are exposed to your surroundings in the Skeld. Goosebumps crawl up your skin with the breeze that passed through. It’s already cold on board, but it feels like the temperature has dropped fifty degrees. 

Something slimy starts to wiggle across your back. When you look back, you see the opening in Cyan’s suit reveals _tentacles_. The only time you’ve seen anything like this is when you saw Red kill Pink. Cyan is an _impostor_.

You feel betrayed, but it’s pushed aside by your fear. It’s only a matter of time before they kill you. You’ve at least finished all of your tasks, hopefully Blue and Yellow will be able to figure it out. It hurts to know how much you trusted Cyan. They tricked you for so long, convinced you to vote out so many of the others and killed so many more when you weren’t paying attention.

You start to feel nauseous.

The bundles of tentacles crawl across your ass. It’s groping you in all the wrong places and clearly searching for their own pleasure. One starts to dip into your hole and it _burns_. It’s only aided by the slime, nothing else. You can tell you are tight and are trying your best to force it out, but it just keeps _going_.

Soon enough, another tentacle joins it and it’s just stretching you out. The size of one alone hurts so much, but two is almost unbearable. You can feel the slick from the tentacles in your hole, dripping off your ass and down your thigh. You’re pretty sure there is blood, too, but you don’t want to know. The familiar burn is enough of a hint, or maybe proof. It doesn’t matter anyway as the lights flicker off and tears cloud the remainder of your vision.

You are going limp in Cyan’s hold. The first hand that touched you is now gripping your ass harder than you’ve ever felt before. Your waist is being held in place by the other, even if you don’t have the strength or will to move anymore. It’s somehow like your bones have been hollowed out and you’re weighed down at the same time. You are just a doll in Cyan’s control now.

You can tell that another tentacle enters and you start to blackout a bit from the pain. It’s somehow even worse; you didn’t think that was possible and yet…

Suddenly, every single tentacle leaves the hole. It’s gaping a bit from the large, forced intrusions. Even if you try to clench a bit to close it, it doesn’t budge. The short time away from the tentacles still feels like such a relief. You try to gain strength to squirm away, but you can’t find any in your entire body. 

Instead of the tentacles, you feel something even larger enter you. It feels slick, but in a different way from the slime. Something about it feels more familiar. It’s more like… oh. It’s a dick. You didn’t realize aliens like the impostors could have one. Or at least something extremely similar. It’s not exactly the same, now that you think about it. It’s almost like it had layers like a flower does. Each one catches on the edge of your hole and makes you wonder if it’s just going to cause you to bleed more. It’s so large, more so than any you’ve ever willingly taken before. You look back a bit and find that it’s only halfway in. The remainder of it is equally terrifying, leaving you to only wonder how that will fit inside you like this.

It shifts, the slightly smaller portion easily slides in and then you are met with resistance again as it gets wider than before. All you can do is sob as it continues to intrude. You try to kick back against Cyan’s legs, but it’s no use. The smaller, tentacle portion near the base of the cock starts to prod against your hole. It secretes more slime through an opening and swirls it around your hole. Cyan is whispering something, but you can’t hear it, nor differentiate any meaning.

Cyan’s voice is like gravel, almost demonic. Any words that slip have no meaning to you and the murmurs of “my love” make you want to puke. 

They sink in completely and you can’t help the moan that escapes your throat. You know you’re not enjoying this, so why are you making these noises? Cyan obviously thinks you’re pleased somehow as they start to trust in and out of your hole.

It stings now, but each thrust just makes you feel more and more numb. You’re not sure if it has anything to do with the slime-secreting part. It may be, you don’t really know enough about alien biology to confirm or deny anything. You want to scream, cry, _anything_ and yet the only thing that can fall from your lips is full or aborted moans. It makes your entire body feel grosser and more violated, like you’re not in control of anything you’re doing.

The hands start to shift one by one. Each grabs one of your own, the grip bruising and potentially about to snap them clean.

Then, somehow, the thrusts become impossibly fast. The speed is nothing like a human could ever recreate. It’s almost frantic as Cyan lets out more of those beep-like chirps. It blends into the sounds of the machines, maybe it’s no wonder that you didn’t notice earlier with how seamless it is. The pace is definitely going to leave bruises across your entire lower body and you wouldn’t be shocked if you can’t even move after this.

You don’t even register when you cum. It just happens suddenly, like a flash across your mind and vision. You actually blackout this time and can’t tell what happens next.

When you come to, you have a large bite mark on your shoulder and Cyan pressed across your back. They’re pushing your body down onto the floor. Wait, how did you get on the floor?

Cyan is pushing even harsher thrusts into your body and you can feel them cum in you. At least, you think it’s cum. Or some alien equivalent. You don’t want to know, don’t want to think about it, but it’s still pouring into your body and demanding your attention. It fills you and pushes against your stomach. When you look down, it’s so expanded that you almost look pregnant. Cyan is petting your stomach with what feels like care despite the amount of violence they’ve enacted on this ship. Like everything else, it’s all just _too much_. The dick pulls out and cum is quick to fall out of the still gaping hole. You close your eyes and pray that it is finally over.

All you can hear now is the sound of heavy breathing. It can only be your own. Cyan’s chest didn’t move once when it was pressed against your back.

You still feel yourself shaking. The suit you’re wearing is somehow completely on again with excessive cum is seeping down your leg, but it’s not visible on the outside. Instead, you just feel it fall and dry. You feel like crying even more, but you’re too in shock to do anything. Not only did _Cyan_ do _that_ , but you also know they’re an impostor. With only four of you left on the ship, you may be able to convince the others to help you vote them out. Sure, Cyan hasn’t killed you like they somehow did to everyone else, but your word should be enough. You start to wonder how you’ve missed it. They’ve been so close to you all this time, _how have they gotten away with it_?

The emergency button is ringing through the ship and you feel your wrist grabbed by Cyan. You’re being pulled to the cafeteria, but you just feel numb and sick to your stomach as more of the cum flows out of your hole.

“IT’S THEM!!!” Yellow is screaming, but it sounds muffled in your ears. “Blue has been chasing me around and I know they’re trying to kill me!”

“For the last time, I was just trying to stick to you because I saw you scan and know you’re safe.”

Yellow is gesturing around wildly, “BUT YOU DIDN’T SCAN!!!”

“For the last time, I wasn’t given that task.” Blue is now rubbing a hand over the front of their helmet, “I’ve nearly finished mine, would you like to follow me and see that I finish?”

“NO!!! You’ll just kill me!”

Cyan speaks in their normal, calm tone again. They’re seemingly unfazed by their own actions, “Yeah, that is pretty sus. We’ve been together this whole time, so it seems more likely that it's one of you.” That’s laughable, but you feel so, so numb. “Yellow, if you really think it’s Blue, we’ll help you.”

Yellow is suddenly moving over to their side, enthusiastically shaking the hand of the true impostor. He looks so happy and you’re sure there are tears pricking the corners of his eyes from happiness. Tears have stained yours, but they have no idea.

The screens pop up to place your votes, clear as day showing all of you who are left along with those who have died. You can’t help but think of all those you’ve helped send out into space when the real killer has stayed by your side. It makes you sick to your stomach and you have no idea if you could ever be forgiven for all the wrong you've inadvertently done.

You see Yellow staring at you, hands clasped firmly together in a prayer. You want to click Cyan, but for some reason your hand can’t, won’t move. 

There is a nudge at your side. Your movements become mechanical, like you’re not even in control. Are you even in control? For some reason, even though you know better, you click Blue anyway. You look up towards them, trying your best to telepathically tell them how sorry you are. The tears are streaming down again, hard enough that you can barely stop the sob that tries to escape your throat.

Blue is voted off three to one. Blue voted for Cyan and they would have been right. You feel your heart shatter further as they are pushed out into space.

All you can do is stare at the door as you hear Yellow loudly question why it says there is still an impostor. He has already used up all of his emergencies with his panic and can’t do anything about what’s to come. You know you can’t stop it because you’re still frozen, still numb.

There are screams as Cyan kills Yellow. It’s bloodcurdling, but it doesn’t send any chills down your spine. You know what Cyan is capable of now and you can’t even feel surprised anymore.

Yellow’s cries fade as his last breath is choked out. He keeps asking you why you didn’t do anything, but neither of you can change what's been done. All you can do is cry as Cyan brings their arms around your waist. They whisper in your ear and say words that you know you’ll never be able to forget. 

The static filled voice from before is back, “ _You are all mine now, my love_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in second person in a while, and never have for fic before, so this was an interesting exercise. I also didn't expect to ever write a fic for Among Us, nor a reader fic, but here we are. Anyway, I hope that if you got this far you enjoyed it and hopefully aren't too disturbed. Or did, if that's what you wanted out of it. I'm not here to judge, especially considering I wrote this.
> 
> BTW, Cyan's dick is somewhat based on two Bad Dragon designs: Hanns for the tip to middle and Xerxes for the rest. Add some tentacles all around it and that's about what I've imagined.
> 
> Well, that's it! Any mistakes are my own, especially because I wrote it in a roughly three hour writing frenzy. Feedback, especially kudos and comments, are greatly appreciated! Also, I hope everyone stays safe; the world may not always be a safe, great place in reality, but I still hope the best for you all!


End file.
